narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Secret Deal
Hikoda stood in a small, abandoned, old farm just outside the bustling city of Otogakure. He should be here by now... Hikoda thought, checking his watch. He then heard the whoosh of a cloak, and felt a strong hand clench around his throat, and a kunai knife press against his cheek. "What thrives where everyone falls into the hands of death?" the stranger said. "The true mind can weather all the lies and illusions without being lost. The true heart can touch the poison of hatred without being harmed. The true soul thrives where all falls into the hands of death." Hikoda replied. The robed man stepped back, sheathed his knife, and pulled his hood back. Green eyes stared back at Hikoda, and the Sarugakure ninja examined the tanned skin and spiked brown hair of his ally. "Hello, Ace. Did you bring the stuff?" Hikoda said. "Because if you didn't, I won't give you my money..." He reached into his kimono and pulled out a wad of money. Ace, imitating his partner, reached into his cloak and pulled out a large wooden box with a lock on it, and then Ace pulled of a necklace that had a key on it. Just as they were about to make the trade, a giant skeleton's hand made of brown energy slammed into the ground in between the two ninjas. A middle-aged woman, with shoulder-length spiky iron grey hair and Sharingan eyes walked from a bush, followed by several Otogakure ANBU. Hikoda flicked up a hand seal, and several wooden branches shot from the ground and knocked out the ANBU. "Fine, I'll deal with you two crooks myself." The woman, Keno Uchiha, said. "I'm no crook, I'm The Red Spirit of Yoshigakure, the legendary Red Flash of Konoha, the user of the famous Electromagnetic Body Flicker, the famous Ace Korimachi of Hexoshigakure" said Ace as held out his hand, with Metrochronus phasing into his hand hand shortly after. "You are a crook to me." Keno shot back. "Any human, regardless of title or gender, is a criminal if they break the law. No material can be exchanged in this law without examination of said first. That is crime punishable by 9 months in prison." Hikoda laughed. "Give me some of the wires. I got this." Ace then handed his ally a few dozen wires, and Hikoda slid them into his kimono, then whipped his arms out in spastic motions. Shuriken impaled themselves everywhere, and then Hikoda grinned under his mask. "Come at me then." Keno ran forward, but instantly gasped. Thin, nearly invisible strings darted here and there. Hikoda pulled his arms up, and the wire tightened into a nearly unbreakable, sharp net. "See ya." Hikoda said. His arm then turned into a black metal pole and he lunged into the air, using the pole as a step. It then broke off, leaving his black metal arm with the metal flaking off. It landed on the net, pinning the Uchiha on the net. "LAVA RELEASE: LAVA STREAM!" Lava burst forth from the shinobi's mouth. It surrounded Keno, but her Susanoo protected her from the full power of the Lava. The True Power of Metrochronium "You should stop moving, being that Metrochronium absorbs momentum, you won't be going anywhere. I designed this metal when I knew Earth Release, but do you know why I don't possess Earth Release, Its because I literally transformed it into Metrochronium. I sacrficed an elemental affinity to advance it further." said Ace as his sword began changing into its various forms. "This synthetic metal can survive any temperature, absorb momentum, change size and shape at the users will, and much more. But... its much more important than that. I've created Metrochronium Release..." said Ace as 4 metrochronium spikes emerged from the back of his ribcage, sprouting from his back. Hikoda, I had to recreate the element specifically for you, so only you can manipulate it. It doesn't have the Phasion Ability, but it does have one thing mine doesn't, and being able to be manipulated without physical contact. Use it carefully. Ace made the metro thousands of degrees hot as he slashed the ground, instantly turning engraving glass trails into it with each slash. "You can let her loose, because without my knowledge, the Synthetic Kekkei Genkai can't be recreated..." said Ace as her jumped by several feet.